Left To Die
Left To Die A L L E G I A N C E S L E A D E R Spiderstar: Long-limbed dark grey speckled tom with burning amber eyes D E P U T Y Ripplewash: Silver spotted tabby she-cat with dark markings and bright blue eyes M E D I C I N E C A T Speckledbreeze: Pale ginger-golden tabby tom with various spots dotting his body and amber eyes W A R R I O R S Ebonyfur: Black tom with sparkling green eyes 'APPRENTICE: '''Fleetpaw Squirreltail: White she-cat with a bright ginger, fluffy tail and ginger paws, and amber eyes Sweetstep: Short, small calico she-cat with amber eyes Pricklefur: Brown tabby tom with spiky fur and green eyes Honeygaze: Gingerish-pinkish she-cat with white paws and bright yellow eyes Flightfoot: Thin silver tabby tom with green eyes '''APPRENTICE: '''Quillpaw Spottedfur: Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes Redpelt: Ginger tabby tom with green eyes Ravenwing: Grey tabby tom with dark stockings and bright amber eyes Asterheart: Thin brown and white mottled she-cat with dark tabby markings and violet eyes '''APPRENTICE: '''Whitepaw Rainheart: Small blue-grey she-cat with dark, dark blue eyes and white stockings '''APPRENTICE: '''Rosepaw Thorntail: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Tigerstripe: Cream she-cat with dark tabby markings and amber eyes Rustleflight: Silver she-cat with fluffy fur and green eyes Rabbitleap/Loststep: Pale brown she-cat with dark paws, ears, and muzzle, and luminous green eyes (Loststep is her second personality) '''APPRENTICE: '''Stormpaw Bluesky: Blue-grey tom with teal eyes '''APPRENTICE: '''Firepaw A P P R E N T I C E S Fleetpaw: Golden speckled she-cat with bright blue eyes Stormpaw: Handsome grey tabby tom with amber eyes Rosepaw: Fluffy pinkish she-cat with green eyes Quillpaw: Small silver she-cat with spiky fur, black paws, and dark green eyes Firepaw: Dark grey tom mottled with orange and white on his back, and amber eyes Whitepaw: White she-cat with grey patches and green eyes Q U E E N S Birchflight: White she-cat with pale brown tabby patches and blue eyes (NURSING) Lichenfur: Dark brown she-cat with pale amber eyes (EXPECTING) Minnowfoot: Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes (PERMANENT NURSERY WORKER) K I T S Nightkit: White she-kit with dark grey tabby patches (RAVENxBIRCH) Nettlekit: Brown tabby tom with white paws (RAVENxBIRCH) E L D E R S Stoneface: Pale grey she-cat mottled with black with green eyes Elkheart: Brown tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes Oatfur: Cream and brown tom with grey eyes Chapter One “Move your fat flank, Fleetpaw!” “Watch your big mouth, Rosepaw!” Fleetpaw’s golden speckled pelt bristled as her water blue eyes stared angrily into Rosepaw’s forest green ones. She dug her short claws into the bed of moss beneath her. She had just woken up, and she didn’t need this nonsense at dawn. She spotted Quillpaw’s messy silver fur as the apprentice peeked out from behind Rosepaw’s pinkish fur. “You’re kind of in the way,” Rosepaw snorted. “Some of us actually want to train.” Fleetpaw’s eyes glittered with anger. She glanced around the den to see some of the other apprentices raise their heads in annoyance at the commotion. “Can you please shut up?” Fleetpaw asked, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. Stormpaw’s grey head popped up from the dim end of the den, only his amber eyes could be seen glowing in the diluted light, but Fleetpaw saw that anger sparked in them and felt her head drop to her stomach. The one cat she cared about, the one cat that she had a crush on ever since her eyes opened was mad. “Stop creating drama, Rosepaw,” his voice sounded, cool as ice. “I’m far away yet I can see Fleetpaw’s body, and she far from blocking the entrance to the den. Pipe down.” Fleetpaw laughed as steam practically poured out of Rosepaw’s white ears, the fluffy she-cat furious. She hissed in Stormpaw’s direction before stomping out of the den, her lackey and friend Quillpaw stumbling after her. The golden she-cat curled up again, hoping to sneak in a couple more precious moments of slumber, but she was awoken by the sound of something shuffling close to her. She opened one eye in annoyance and saw Firepaw’s musky dark grey, splattered with orange and white pelt. “I don’t think you have a fat flank,” he whispered. Fleetpaw closed her eyes again and grunted her appreciation to the younger tom. She pricked her ears and heard him scoot away into the darkness of the back of the den, towards his best friend Stormpaw. ''What I would give to be in Firepaw’s position, Fleetpaw thought wistfully. The thought lingered as she stuck out her tongue and started to groom the nape of her neck before moving onto between her toes. The golden she-cat stood up and exploded out of the warm den into the cold, leaf-bare morning. She caught sight of Rosepaw and Quillpaw standing with their mentors, who she ignored. A shiver wracked her body as she looked around camp and didn’t see her mentor. Lazy good-for-nothing piece of dung will probably sleep the day away. While all the other apprentices had good, respectable mentors, she had gotten stuck with Ebonyfur, the leader’s son. And of course when you’re the leader’s son, you think you can get away with anything. Fleetpaw started back to the den, gritting her teeth. Spiderstar was too lax on his son, and everyone noticed, but no one told him because Spiderstar was known for his rash personality. Fleetpaw had asked the elders time and time again about Ebonyfur’s mother, but none of them ever spoke. Unease had crept into her heart when no one told her of the violent tom’s past mate. She had asked them four times when Stoneface pulled her aside and told her a secret ‘that only the oldest cats in the Clan’ knew. That Spiderstar’s mate and Ebonyfur’s mother was dead, but she wasn’t killed by the long-limbed dark grey speckled leader. Stoneface said that Spiderstar’s mate was a beautiful blue-grey she-cat with bright cyan eyes, that Spiderstar-Spiderfoot then-fell for immediately, though he was as loyal to ThunderClan as she was to RiverClan. He saw her once, at a gathering, and that was all he needed to infiltrate her territory. Fleetpaw had stared up at her with wide blue as she told her the story no one else had the guts to do. When the apprentice had asked the grey and white she-cat what her name was, she had said ‘her name isn’t important to the story.’ The story ended with a cliché twist that made Fleetpaw feel sick. After they had been meeting for two moons, a fateful stormy night came where she told him that she was pregnant. But it was too late, because she had started giving birth. “He ran to get me,” Stoneface had said. “As you know, I was the former medicine cat.” “I couldn’t help her. She had developed some sort of infection and bled out. Though Spiderstar wasn’t upset with me, he was devastated by her death. She managed to give birth to three kits, Ebonyfur and a kit who looked exactly like her mother.” Fleetpaw remembered her saying. “She was named Mistkit, and died two days later from the infection that was passed down to her. The third kit... well, we didn’t know what happened to her.” Fleetpaw remembered quickly exiting the den as Stoneface shooed her away. The she-cat didn’t know her parents. She remembered waking up when a thunderstorm raged through the forest, bleeding and alone. She couldn’t place who had brought her back to the Clan, but whoever they were, she owed her life to them. Her teeth chattering, the golden apprentice headed back towards the apprentice’s den, her paws crunching on the thin layer of snow. She poked her head in the bush and disappeared down into it, warm air rising up. She blinked, trying to adjust to the half light. It wasn’t hot inside the leaf-enclosed area, but it was better than outside. In the darkness of the den, Fleetpaw saw Stormpaw’s broad build start to rise up into a stretch formation, and her heart skipped a beat as he shook his head to the side and locked eyes with her for a quick moment that lasted less than a second. Firepaw’s eyes flickered open as he heard rustling beside him, and Fleetpaw couldn’t see the pale white and grey pelt of Whitepaw. She figured that the she-cat had left the den in the speckled she-cat’s absence. Fleetpaw settled into her nest near the front of the den and felt a cool breeze sweep in from under the leaves. She ignored the cold as it stung her pelt, shutting her eyes and muttering quietly to herself. “Maybe that idiot Ebonyfur will be up by the time my nap is over,” she whispered to herself. Chapter Two “Get up you lazy piece of dung!” Fleetpaw’s eyes glittered with irritation as she stood over the last body that was left sleeping in the Warrior’s Den. It was Sunhigh and all the warriors were out patrolling or training their apprentices, but the lump of black known as Ebonyfur was still snoozing when he should be training his apprentice. The tom’s green eyes flickered open, narrowed as he stared up into the angry face of his apprentice. His fur gleamed as cold sunlight filtered in from the top of the den. Annoyance was alight in his bored gaze. “Can’t you wait one second, you ungrateful apprentice?” Ebonyfur asked. Fleetpaw screwed up her face at the plump, lazy tom lying in his messy nest with unkempt fur. Disbelief buried itself in her heart, and though she became numb to most of Ebonyfur’s careless personality, some things still peeved her off. “You’re the one who’s ungrateful!” Fleetpaw screamed, fury bubbling inside of her. “You got promoted super early and given an apprentice basically as soon you became a warrior, and you don’t even take it seriously!” The she-cat hissed at him, her claws scraping on the stone her paw was perched upon. The two didn’t have the healthiest relationship. Ebonyfur growled at the apprentice as he stood up, a scowl planted on his lips. Fleetpaw smirked while he gave himself a quick groom before shoving her out of the way to leave the den. The apprentice shook out her fur and followed his plumy black tail out. The day was fresh and cold as Fleetpaw jauntily padded in the snow, stomping it underpaw with a satisfying ‘crunch’ noise. Ebonyfur’s face remained locked in a grouchy expression, but Fleetpaw felt the anger pour out from her as soon as the chilly leaf bare breeze hit her. She sighed with relief as sunlight cascaded over the trees of ThunderClan territory. She had bounded ahead of Ebonyfur and ignored him as he called her back. The apprentice was humming as she tromped through the snow. She yelped as she suddenly collided with foliage. She felt sticks dig into her skin and the small amount of leaves that were left on the bush brush against her as she fell through it. Her eyes were shut tightly and didn’t realize she had crashed into a small clearing and hit the hard ground. “Eeep!” Fleetpaw exclaimed upon impact. She opened her eyes and rubbed her chin with her paw, sneering slightly. “Ow...” she muttered. “Nice fall.” Startled, Fleetpaw looked up to find herself staring into the handsome amber gaze if Stormpaw. Her heartbeat quickened and felt her face and body heat up with embarrassment. She wanted to disappear. An argument with her mentor, falling through a bush, and now this? Not meeting his eyes, she responded. “Y-yeah.” Her voice was quiet and shy as she spoke. She blushed, her breathing heavy. Why did Stormpaw seem to catch her in the most embarrassing situations? The golden she-cat shrugged. Stormpaw looked around. “Looks like you scared off the prey I was hunting. Could’ve been a great help.” He commented, with an edge to his voice. Fleetpaw felt hot with shame. She had disappointed him. And she guessed she had stayed, unmoving on the ground for so long that the tom had to say: “Are you okay? Need help up?” Normally, Fleetpaw would’ve taken the opportunity, but the small blow to her pride had injured her. She shook her head and stood up, stealing a glance at the tom. His gaze was quizzical but not angry, “Um... okay, bye,” she said quickly before scampering out of the clearing. Ebonyfur was waiting for her outside, an annoyed expression on his face. “Have a run in with your boyfriend?” he asked in irritation. Taking secret pleasure in Stormpaw being called her boyfriend, she retorted. “No, I scared away his prey,” she sneered. Ebonyfur laughed as Fleetpaw hissed a response. “What are we practicing?” The black tom started walking towards a tree. His apprentice tipped her head to the side in confusion. He glanced back at her and ushered her closer, his green eyes wide. Cautiously, Fleetpaw stepped towards him. Was this a trap? “I don’t see-“ She was cut off by Ebonyfur shushing her. “Listen,” the tom whispered. “Can you hear that?” Fleetpaw put her ears close to the cluster of snow-covered roots. She held her breath, and sure enough, heard a soft rustling beneath the snow. “What is it?” she asked quietly. “It’s prey,” Ebonyfur replied softly. “In leaf bare especially, prey often hide under the snow and the roots of trees,” he informed her. Fleetpaw nodded slowly. The tom unsheathed his claws and brought them down fast. The apprentice flinched as the claws flashed past her face. “Listen again,” he said, a little louder. Fleetpaw didn’t hear the noise anymore. “It’s not there,” she told him. Ebonyfur nodded and started digging quickly in the snow. The apprentice took a step back as clumps of loose snow flung past her. “There,” the black tom said triumphantly. A mouse was lying, dead, on the patchy ground. Fleetpaw prodded it with her paw. “It’s a little scrawny,” she commented while a cold breeze blew past. She averted her gaze from the direction of the wind, screwing up her face to look at Ebonyfur. “Meh. Any prey is welcome in leaf bare,” the warrior stated as he picked up the mouse tail in his mouth. “Though this year, it’s not as bad as it has been. I’ve seen more prey than usual.” Ebonyfur paused as he gave a silent nod. “I honour your life, may your meat sustain me,” he murmured to the mouse, a tradition that was outspoken when a piece of prey was killed. “What will we be doing tomorrow?” Fleetpaw asked. Ebonyfur may’ve been fat and lazy, but he usually had an idea of what he would train his apprentice in the coming days. “Probably hunting, and then the next day we’ll do fighting practice,” he responded almost immediately. He swept his gaze around. “There could be more small rodents hidden under the snow,” he added thoughtfully, starting towards another tree. “Care to give it a try?” he asked. Chapter Three After a couple more lessons with Ebonyfur, Fleetpaw and her mentor started to head back to camp. Just as they burst through the entrance to camp, it started to snow. Dainty white flakes drifted from the dense sky above. “Stupid snow,” Ebonyfur grunted, screwing up his face as a small flake found its way onto his black muzzle. He rapidly shook his head back and forth to get the snow off his muzzle that had already melted into his fur. Stifling a chuckle, Fleetpaw murmured her agreement about his comment on the weather. The black tom padded across camp, dropping his prey in the pile. Fleetpaw felt the guilt of catching nothing come down on her as expectant gazes turned to her. Biting her tongue, the apprentice retreated to her den, pelt hot with shame, ears flattened to her head. She crawled through the entrance and over to her nest by the front of the den, curling up and feeling the cold draft leak in from the small, empty space between the bush and the ground. When she had returned from training, it was hard to tell the time of day, since white and grey clouds had covered most of the sky. But from what she spotted in the breaks, it was nearing evening. Maybe I’ll go for a walk later, she thought to herself. She shuffled her paws in embarrassment as the image of her and Stormpaw galloping through the forest together, and she felt her cheeks heat up. She shifted her position to scope out the den. Whitepaw was lying in her nest; tail wrapped around her muzzle, eyes squeezed tightly as her flank rose and fell silently. She spotted a lump of fur in the nest next to her, her heart skipping a beat when she realized that it was Stormpaw’s grey tabby body. Category:Warriorlover12345 Category:Fanfictions